Angel(Darkness)
Angel is an OC of DarkRealm and many Tumblr Role Plays, Poplular with Batman, Dark Realm and many old cartoon Role Plays. 'History:' Angel was born on July 12th, 1878 in England to her mother Denila Moreno and her father Richard Moreno. Growing up was a very hard time for her, She dosn't like to talk with people about it because it was so painful. Her father was abusive, He would beat her emotionally and physically and threaten her life if she told anyone about it. This lasted for 9 years until her mother ran away with her. She was never good with people, For she was very shy and never left her mothers side. She had no friends growing up, Everyone just acted as if she was not there. When she reached the age of 14, Shortly after she had gone through pubirty, She changed into her half vampire state. Her mother was attacked by a vampire when she was preganant with Angel, But was able to get away, Yet the trama of it sent her into labor, Thus transfering the venom into Angel when she was born. The venom had set in her body for 14 years and only took and effect once she reached her womanhood. Once she changed she was in a desperate state for blood, Killing her step father, Josph, So she could feed. Her mother never saw her the same way after that, She shunned her and treated her like she was a monster that should have died. At her edicate boarding school she met her Middle School best friends, Anistasia and Jessica. They used Angel, Acting like her friend only so they could beat on her and take advantage of her. One girl who hated Angel for an unknown reason was Salina Bonaparte, She would make Angels life an even bigger hell by turning all of the girls at their boarding school against her. One day Anistasia, Jessica, Salina and some other girls tricked Angel into coming into an wearhouse were she was almosted beaten to death. Once she made it home she snapped completely, Brutally torturing and murdering Salina, Anistasia, Jessica and her father. She neve had any morals against killing or other acts after that, It was a permint change. She has gone through many heart breaks as well, The most recent ones being with Edward Nigma, Who left her for another person, Thomas Elliot, Who used her as a pawn and made her addicted to his blood and Max Lardson who claimed to have loved Angel but then once day just dissapeared. Now Angel just goes through flings and kills for a living, She possses some friends but not many, She is still living a pretty deppressed life. 'Skills And Weaknesses' Angel has knife sharp vampire claws that she uses to give pretty deep cuts to people. She also posses other things vampires have like; Inhuman speed, Inhuman strengh, Fast reflexes, ect. She also can use her wolf form, And of corse, She posses fangs but she dosnt use them often, She prefers her claws. Her weaknesses include wood like all vampires, but also some other things such as her emotion and love tords others can be usesed against her. But she is extremly good at killing people or giving them unimagnible pain or both.﻿ 'Personality:' As mentioned befor she is extremly violent. It is easy to piss her off and if you do she will hurt or kill you. Along with this she is also evil and extremly dark. But with her there is also a bad evil and a good evil. Also she is very kind an loyal to those who are her friends. She is also extremly affectionet to those she loves and showers her love whenever she can. She is also extremly hyper and random, Many people find her funny. Some how in a weird way all these traits mix together in her 'Appearance:' Long flame like red hair that trails down her back, Green eyes that shine like moon stones, Sharp fangs that she usally has out when shes in DarkRealm and also blood red claws. She usally wears a black top with a red skirt and black legings with black shoes 'Major Relationships:' Zimmeh,Queen,Evol and Sparky: Best Friends Ace: Lover Pavi Largo and Alex De Large: Most Hated Enemy Anglofdrkness101 01:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC)AngelAnglofdrkness101 01:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters